1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for a system and method of providing a warning to a pedestrian using a laser beam when the pedestrian is located ahead of a direction in which a vehicle is moving.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, when pedestrians are located ahead of the traveling direction of a vehicle 1, existing schemes presented to date are configured so that a driver may manually operate a horn provided in the vehicle 1 to emit a sound. However, when a driver operates a horn in an area having a quiet surrounding environment, such as a residential street or a school, this can create noise pollution. In particular, a disadvantage of such a scheme is that third parties have to listen to a loud horn sound which may also cause a pedestrian stress. Further, due to local characteristics, in specific sections, traffic laws may prohibit a driver from operating a horn. In such an area, there is no method of notifying a pedestrian that a vehicle is traveling.
With the rapid development of automobile technology, noise emitted from a traveling vehicle have been decreased more and more. In particular, with the popularization of environment-friendly vehicles, such as electric vehicles, a scheme for providing a warning to a pedestrian using a device other than the horn is required.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the better understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.